The invention relates to rotatable tools such as drills, hammer drill, screwdrivers, and other power tools. More particularly, the present invention relates to a removable chuck for a hand-held tool.
In the consumer market, it is desirable to use rotatable tools with a drill bit to form holes in a workpiece. Also, it is desirous to insert fasteners, such as screws with a regular or Phillips head into these holes to retain multiple workpieces together. Ordinarily, one uses the tool to drill the holes in the workpiece. After drilling the holes in the workpiece, the drill bit is removed from the chuck and a tool bit is inserted into the chuck to drive the fastener. While this has been an effective method for driving fasteners into the workpiece, it is burdensome and time consuming to continually drill holes remove the drill bit from the chuck and insert a tool bit to drive the fastener. Generally, this process is continued while connecting several workpieces together. Further, this process has been carried out in the professional power tool devices. Thus, it would be desirable to provide a chuck with the drill bit, which is removable from the tool to expose a spindle, with a tool bit, on the tool to drive the fasteners.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a removable chuck assembly embodying the foregoing design objectives.
In accordance with a first aspect of the invention, a removable chuck comprises a collar to connect with a rotatable spindle. The collar includes a retention member extending from the collar. A chuck is coupled with the collar. A locking member is adapted to couple with a spindle. The locking member includes a receiving member to couple with the collar extending retention member. A rotatable member couples with the locking member. The rotatable member is movable between two positions. In a first position, the rotatable member enables coupling of the extending member and the receiving member. In a second position, the rotatable member locks the extending member in the receiving member. The collar preferably includes three extending members and the locking member includes three receiving members. Each extending member includes a first portion axially extending from the chuck and a second portion transverse to the first portion. Each receiving member is a cut-out in a circular locking member. The rotatable member has an annular body and an extending skirt. The skirt includes three recesses to receive the second portion of the extending members. The recess has an open portion which enables receiving of the second portion in the first position of the rotatable member. The recess has a closed or slot portion to lock the second portion when the rotatable member is in the second position.
In accordance with a second aspect of the invention, a hand tool comprises a hand tool with a rotatable spindle. A removable chuck comprises a collar to connect with a rotatable spindle. The collar includes a retention member extending from the collar. A chuck is coupled with the collar. A locking member is adapted to couple with a spindle. The locking member includes a receiving member to couple with the collar extending member. A rotatable member couples with the locking member. The rotatable member is movable between two positions. In a first position, the rotatable member enables coupling of the extending member and the receiving member. In a second position, the rotatable member locks the extending member in the receiving member. The collar preferably includes three extending members and the locking member includes three receiving members. Each extending member includes a first portion axially extending from the chuck and a second portion transverse to the first portion. Each receiving member is a cut-out in a circular locking member. The rotatable member has an annular body and an extending skirt. The skirt includes three recesses to receive the second portion of the extending members. The recess has an open portion which enables receiving of the second portion in the first position of the rotatable member. The recess has a closed or slot portion to lock the second portion when the rotatable member is in the second position.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the detailed description of the preferred embodiment, and the appended claims and accompanying drawings, or may be learned by practice of the invention.